


Blush

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	Blush

“不要看……”南太铉背过身，声音难得地没了底气。  
又不是裸体，只是因拍摄需要第一次在脸上抹上腮红罢了，居然也能害羞。  
“为什么？”  
“看到了的话，你准会说‘啊真可爱啊哈哈’，接着又是亲吻啊拥抱啊。”  
“那你还真是了解我啊。”  
伸手轻扯，对方坠入宋闵浩怀中，开始新一轮亲吻。  
  
——又想到那些事了。  
结束放空，他把酒杯搁在湿滑的地砖上，伸出腿跨出浴缸，套上浴袍。走至镜子前，他抹去镜面上的水汽，与镜中人对视。  
双颊泛红。可能是因为酒，也可能是因为一池的温水与蒸汽。无论如何，宋闵浩近来很少见到这样的粉红了。  
以前会常见，几乎是天天。  
想到这儿他不自觉地轻扬嘴角。  
  
以前会常见的——  
因为酌了酒而变得通红的南太铉的双颊，就连说话的语气也抹上了更懒散的味道，仿佛可以吐出淡粉色的气。  
——在那之后就没有一起喝过酒了。  
因为突然地被告白——不完全是那种非常正式的告白，即使是宋闵浩路过他身旁时的随口一句“太铉啊，今天也好喜欢你”也算入其中——而逐渐浸入脸颊的粉红，再慢慢变深，变得更红，让南太铉不得不用手心贴住脸颊而挡住那般少女似的害羞。  
——在那之后就没有过一句告白了。  
还有第一次同睡一床的紧张——明明什么都没做。  
第一次接吻时的手足无措、立刻变得更粉嫩与水润的嘴唇，或许恋人的爱恋是最好的润唇膏。  
明明格外关心对方却又不想表露出来，于是努力隐藏于心，这样的腼腆。  
写了关于对方的歌却又不承认这甜度颇高的词是写给对方的，这样“死要面子”的可爱。  
还有饱和度合适的Acne的粉色纸袋。  
关于他的一切，想起来都是会让人一阵酒红染上脸颊的粉红色。  
那样使人温暖、让人没有负担的颜色。  
  
——又想到那些事了。  
宋闵浩揉了揉头发，用冷水洗一把脸，希望自己能够冷静与清醒。  
  
他也不是那么常想起南太铉，今天是例外。  
从起床看到日期的那刻起便没法控制自己的思绪。“0510”这四个数字从几年前起便有了特殊含义。在他离开后，想过要忘掉，但也明白自己并不想遗忘。  
回忆便在脑内一点点升起，直至溢满。  
洗澡，红酒，想用雾气和酒精压制下脑里的苦甜，却都是徒劳无功，只觉得过往的蜜糖全部经由时间酿成了刀子。  
并不讨厌他，更谈不上恨。  
只是难过。  
蔓延在心中无法释放或驱赶掉的难过。  
——难过你就这么走了。  
  
拉开窗帘，室外满是春季的灿烂。太好了，宋闵浩想。他希望南太铉的每个生日都是晴天。  
——怎么……又想起他来。  
换了衣服便出门。因为是休假时间，明天可以回趟家，所以该买些礼物给家人。  
想到妹妹绝对又缺化妆品了——啊女孩子真的是……化妆品永远不觉得少，他想。  
宋闵浩并不大会挑选这种东西，要说出挑选标准，那就是自己觉得好看而已。如果南太铉在自己身边的话，他还会提出点实质性建议，他对什么都懂一些或都有做小功课。  
——还是想起他啊……。  
“好看就行了吧”——秉承着这样的原则，他给妹妹挑选的礼物是一盒腮红。粉底、眼影、眉粉、修容、口红……好像都很难挑选，但腮红是较易做出选择的，那令人心动的颜色无论抹上谁的脸颊都会漂亮的吧。  
宋闵浩付款后转身即将离开，却无意间看到了口红的货架，一眼正中裸粉色。  
  
“等一下。”  
南太铉突然拦住宋闵浩的去路，把对方直接拉入房间，锁门。  
“怎么了？……”  
“这里，”抽了几张纸巾，他重新走回宋闵浩身边，“有印子。”纸巾在宋闵浩脖颈上轻柔摩擦。  
“印子？”宋闵浩不解。  
“……我的唇印。”说完，南太铉瞬间害羞，又低下头，“化妆师今天让我抹了裸粉色。刚才亲吻的时候……沾上了。”  
“……亲吻？”  
“刚才你睡觉的时候，我就……不好意思……”  
不止是南太铉会心跳加速、面颊通红，宋闵浩也会。  
牵手，拥抱，接吻，解开纽扣，褪去衣衫，肌肤之亲，这些时候。  
可是发现了对方偷偷的微小的爱意举动的此刻，却是心跳最快的一回，毕竟是意外之喜。  
“别擦。我想要留着。”宋闵浩说。  
“待会儿会被别人看到的。”南太铉继续手上的动作，“而且……已经擦掉了。”  
抓住对方的手腕，明显地不打算放他走，宋闵浩温柔地要求：“再吻一次就好了。”  
“……都说了会被看到的……”  
“那吻这里吧。”  
他解开衬衫最上方的两颗纽扣，敞开领口，露出刚才藏在布料下的锁骨处。  
“太铉要是不吻的话，就换我吻你脖子好了。”  
南太铉哪敢让一个吻痕光明正大地出现在自己的脖颈上，若被别人看到了怎么都不可能解释清。他只好妥协，低下头，去吻宋闵浩的锁骨处，像是轻啄。  
抬头，他问：“这样就……”  
话还没说完嘴就被堵住。  
“无论如何，我还是要吻你。”松开对方的唇后，如成功的窃贼般，宋闵浩得意地说。  
  
“先生？”  
“先生？”  
“先生？还好吗？”  
宋闵浩才发现自己盯着一管口红发了呆。  
——无论如何，还是会想你。  
  
提着装有腮红的纸袋走出商店外，刚迈出几步就被迎面而来的赶路人撞上，纸袋掉落在地，倒霉透了。  
宋闵浩略生气地蹲下身去捡起它，赶路的人也礼貌地蹲下要帮忙。  
“对不起……如果需要赔偿的话，我可以……”  
熟悉。  
粉色。  
这样软绵的声音也只有他了。  
宋闵浩抬头，是南太铉，没错。他察觉到了宋闵浩动作的停止，也抬起了头。  
两人只是注视着对方，却都一言不发。  
因为是半年多后的第一次见面，心里的感觉，说是惊愕也不过分吧。  
  
“不要看……”等了一会儿，南太铉突然低下了头，声音渐弱。  
对方指的大概是隐约从领子后冒出来的、脖子上的唇印，不是裸粉色，而是锈红。  
——估计是女友留下的吧？  
“为什么？”宋闵浩饶有兴趣地问。  
“……因为……你会难过。”说话的人拉了拉领子，努力将刺眼的唇印藏在领子下。他捡起掉落在地面上的东西，将它交给宋闵浩后，忘记了自己说的赔偿，慌张地离开。  
南太铉没有回头，也没有如平时走路般抬着头，而是低垂着头颅。宋闵浩知道这是对方想回头却又不敢回头时才做出的动作。  
  
宋闵浩并不难过。  
他知道对方有了新恋人，过得不错，所以并不难过。  
他知道对方担心自己会难过，所以并不难过。  
他知道对方想回头，所以并不难过。  
  
牵手，拥抱，接吻，解开纽扣，褪去衣衫，肌肤之亲，这些都没有了。  
只是一次偶遇与对视。  
却令他的心砰砰直跳，半年多来，难得地，粉红色在自己的双颊上延展。  
平静又沸腾的愉悦装满宋闵浩的心房，慢慢溢出。  
像是手中那盒摔坏后，淡粉色粉末溢出铁盒的腮红。  
  
  
——如今，只是看到你，仅此而已，我的心便也填满了温暖。  
  



End file.
